


Going Back Home

by teruteru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fem!Kiyoshi Teppei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruteru/pseuds/teruteru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teruko will be back to her home.</p>
<p>Hyuuga tries to stop her.</p>
<p>Don't wanna lose?</p>
<p>Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Back Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yasnoglazz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasnoglazz/gifts).



Hyuuga rushes to his teammate's house with confusion and a bit of a broken heart. When he heard from Teppei that Teruko will be back to her house, he mmediately feel something new in his heart. Lost.

"Teppei! Teruko! Open this damn door! I know you guys are in there!"

He swears as he knock the sliding door loudly. He later regrets it, because he almost forget that Teppei and Teruko live with their grandparetns and of course, it will bother them.

"Junpei?"

And... there she is, with her luggage in her grips. Hyuuga really feels something bothering in his stomach now.

"So, Teppei was right? You'll be going home?"

The brown-eyed girl nods and seems like she doesn't want to look at him.

"You will leave me here, Teruko? You'll be going home alone?" He asks in an impatient tone.

Finally, the shorter girl looks up at him. And to his surpirse, her smile was wide and warm.

"Did I say I'll be going back home alone?"

Hyuuga blinks his eyes in confusion and sees the girl wasves two pieces of small paper.

"Two tickets - ah four, actually. I keep them inside my backpack - for us. You and me. We go to see my parents together. I- they... were asking you last night. So, I decide to bring you along", she said. "Want to come with me?"

"You..."

Hyuuga suddenly hugs the girl tightly, tries to erase all the worry he had carried in his heart before. What's with this girl? Saying she wants him to meet her parents so sudden...

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Nii-chan wants to see your reaction".

"Damn that Iron Heart! I will crush him later! And...uh... I will. I want to come with you. Meet your parents".

Hyuuga tightens the hug looking furiously at someone that laughing inside the house. Teruko can't help but laughing as well. Her big brother is such a tease person, but she doesn't mind it, seeing from the reaction she got from her boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> In this work, I use Kiyoshi Teruko as Teppei's female version (as well as his cousin)


End file.
